I've Always Loved You
by justwritinglove
Summary: Austin and Ally go to a school party together as friends. When they start dancing together, Austin confesses his feelings for Ally and their friendship is forever changed. - Auslly, M-Rated
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be M-Rated in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**AUSTIN POV**

I have to get ready for the school party. But what should I wear? As I look through my closet, my phone starts ringing. "Hey Austin, it's Ally. When will you pick me up again?", she asks. "Be ready at 6, but don't expect a limo.", I laugh, "I persuaded my mom to give me her car for tonight." "Sounds great! Can't wait to see you later!", answers Ally cheerfully. "Yeah see you later then, I really need to get ready.", I say. "Ok then bye, Austin", Ally says before hanging up the phone. I wonder what she will be wearing tonight, hopefully not something too sexy. I'm trying so hard not to ruin our friendship but she isn't making it easy for me with her form-fitting dresses that show of her perfect curves. Oh and that sexy ass of hers. STOP Austin, you can't think about her like that. I find black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket and a black bow-tie. Before I put on my clothes, I take a quick shower and style my hair. My hair has to look perfect today. Even if Ally and me agreed that we would go as just friends, I still want to look good.

"Hey Austin, sorry you had to wait for me", she apologies after she comes 10 minutes too late to my car. She wears a tight, short red dress with a deep V-neck with black high heels and a black clutch. Damn she looks so good and smells even better. Dammit Ally, you're not making this easy for me. "You look really handsome", she smiles at me. "Thanks, you too. I mean you look really gorgeous. That's a really nice dress.", I smiled back at her sheepishly. "Oh thanks Austin", she blushes. Oh I would really like to take your dress off Ally and see what you got on underneath, I thought to myself but I of course I would never tell her that.

When we reached the school and I parked the car, I open her door and help her get out. She tripps and falls on me, but I catch her. "Oh my god, Austin, I'm so, so sorry.", she says. I just laugh and say "No problem, Ally. You need my hand to steady you?", I mock her. She punches me in the arm, "Oh shut up, Austin, I can walk by myself." "Whatever you say, Ally.", I chuckle.

"Look there's Trish! Hey Trish!", she shouts through the hall like Trish is going to hear her over the loud music and everyone's chatter. She starts waving her hands. Finally she spots us and comes over "Hey you two! Wow look at you! Both well dressed and beautiful. But not as beautiful as me of course.", she greets us. "Uhm yeah of course Trish", I say. While the two of them talk about girly stuff like, dresses and make up and nail polish, I make my way too the drinks and get something for Ally and me. When I reached them again, they suddenly stop talking. "Uhm am I interrupting something?", I grin. They both look at me like I just caught them doing something they shouldn't be doing, while I give Ally her glass.

**ALLY POV**

"So what's going on between you two?", Trish asks as soon Austin leaved us. She looked really curious. "Nothing, Trish, and you know that already. We're just friends." "Oh c'mon, Ally, no way you two are just friends! The way he looks at you! The way you look at _him._ Don't lie to me.", she says a bit offended. "Look, Trish. You know I have feelings for him and he admitted he has feelings for me, too, but it's not gonna work out between us. I... I'm just trying to get over him.", I answer. "Ally, I know it's hard, but you know I'm always here to help you, even if I think that you would be the cutest couple EVER", she says smiling at me. "Oh shut up, Trish!", I laugh. "I don't know but something about him just... I can't get over him.", I admit to her. "Well,-", Trish starts, when she suddenly stops talking with a look of horror in her eyes. I turn around and see Austin and I must've had the same look as her on my face. "Uhm am I interrupting something?", he grins. "Whaaat?! Noooo!", I answer in a high pitched voice. "Are you keeping secrets from me, Ally?", he jokes. "Of course not! We were just talking about girl stuff, you know.", I say. "Oh, oh my god, if you'll keep talking about that I'll just go away again", he answers still grinning and about to go again. "No, just stay, Austin, I'll go now to my date anyways.", Trish says, waving us goodbye before she walks away.

After a while of just awkwardly standing there, Austin suddenly takes my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. "This is your favorite song, Ally, no way that you're gonna stand there instead of dancing!", he chuckles. "But... Austin, you know I can't dance!", I tell him while I'm trying to get his grip off of my hand, "Let me go, please!", I whine. "Oh come on Ally! I'll guide you and who cares if you can anyways? It's your favorite song, it's time to dance!", he laughs pulling me close to him. His hand now gently holding mine while his under hand is on my hip. I give in and put my hand on his shoulder and he starts leading me over the dance floor, swirling me, pulling me even closer during the dance. I notice how unbelievably beautiful he is. His eyes are glowing and he's got a big smile on his lips. He has so much fun. I smile back at him, looking him deeply in the eyes. I fell for him all over again. "You're not that bad, Ally. You're making progress.", he says into my ear then he laughs. "Oh shut up", I laugh. He smiles really bright now. "What? What is it?", I ask nervously, "Did I do something wrong? Are you laughing at me?". "No, no. It's just... it's... it's you, Ally.", he says his smile slowly fading away. "What do you mean me?", I asked surprised by his answer. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. He looks at our feet. "I can't do this anymore", he says, "Ally, I can't be just friends with you.".

His eyes are getting wet. He looks me in the eyes for a brief moment before turning his gaze at our feet again. I stop moving. "Austin, I...", I start. I want to tell him something soothing. How I feel the same way about him, how I loved him for a long while now, how I want to kiss him every time I see him. But I'm speechless. I don't now what to say. My mind goes completely blank as if all the words I ever wanted to say to him just vanished. He looks up "I'm sorry.", he whispered so quiet I almost didn't here it. I'm still surprised, no even shocked. I get the urge to kiss him, to hug him and never let him go. His tears are about to drop, when I decide to do something. Something I'd never dreamed of doing tonight. Something I probably shouldn't do, if I don't want this friendship to end. But I still do it. I can't help it. I take his face into my handy, cupping his cheeks and pull him down to me until my lips touch his. It starts with a simple kiss, but soon it gets deeper and deeper, our tongues dancing inside of our mouths. He hugs me and pulls me closer to him by my hip. My hands slip on his shoulders. We slowly start dancing again, still not breaking the kiss. I put my head on Austins shoulder while he's hugging me close.

"I love you", he whispers in my ear. I look at him, his eyes already locked on me, waiting for a reaction. I'm speechless again, surprised, stunned. "Oh my god, Austin.", is all I get out. And before he knows it, I crash my lips on his again, my hands in his blonde hair now.

**AUSTIN POV**

"I love you", I whisper in Ally's ear. Wait, did I really just say that? The words just rushed over my lips before I knew what I was doing. I looked at her, studying her face, waiting for a reaction. I messed up, I really messed up. She slowly lifts her head off my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. She looks surprised. In her eyes I see happiness with a mixture of disbelief. Suddenly she kisses me, her hands running through my hair I needed so long to style. Taken by surprise I just stand there stiffly, before I open my mouth and let it slip in hers. Our tongues start to battle for dominance, while I push her off the dance floor to the nearest wall and press her to it. "I've always loved you Austin", she says. I feel my pants tighten at my crotch and I kiss her again. She moans against my mouth. I wanted to do this for so long. Kissing the girl of my dreams, Ally. I don't care who is watching us or what they think about us. My hands are traveling down her body, feeling every inch of her over the fabric of her dress, feeling her curves.

"Austin, I need you. I need you now.", she whispers against my lips. I look her at her. She looks so hot. "I know you want me, too", she says through quick kisses on my lips. She's right, and my now even tighter pants and my throbbing cock show that she's right. "We can go to my house, my parents are not at home", I answer and she takes my hand and goes through the door, leaving the party. When we finally reach the car I open the door for her and then drive home as fast as I can, as her hand is on my inner thigh, slowly stroking it, which makes me even harder. My cock is screaming for some friction now, but she won't move her hands higher, she won't touch my sensitive parts. She's such a tease.

At home we kiss all the way to the front door as I try to open it. As soon as we're inside she gets off my jacket. She wraps her legs around my waist while we climb up the stairs. When we reach my bed I slowly lay her down, still making out. My hands run through her hair and I whisper sexily in her ear "Tonight you're all mine, baby".


	2. Chapter 2

**AUSTIN POV**

I travel down with my tongue on her neck, licking and kissing and softly biting. When I reach her soft spot, she moans. I grin against her skin and tease her. "Austin", she moans, her hands running over my back. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and tosses it somewhere over my room. Her eyes observe my exposed body and she bites her lips. I try to find the zipper of her dress and when I finally unzipped it her dress joined my shirt on the floor. She was wearing a red lace bra and a red thong. I stared at her surprised "So the innocent, little Ally Dawson wears thongs, huh?", I mock. "Oh shut up, Austin", she grins before I crash my lips on hers again.

My hands run up and down her body, sending little shivers through her body at the skin to skin contact. I start massaging her breasts over her bra while she feels my abs with her hands. I feel myself getting harder, if that is even possible. I start rocking my hips on her and a little moan escapes her mouth. After unbuttoning my pants, her little hands massage my balls over my boxers. I groan at her touch. This feels so good. "Nice pink boxers", she laughs under me. "Oh shut up, Ally", I imitate her grinning. "I need you now", I whisper against her mouth.

Ally suddenly flips us over, so that she's sitting on top of me. While she looks me in the eye, she gets off her bra slowly. Holy shit, she's so hot. She bends over so that her tongue is playing with my nipples, her boobs pressing on my abdomen. "Fuck, Ally", I groan, when her hips start rolling over the bulge in my boxers. I grab her hair and softly pull it. Then she gets off my boxers my penis jumping out. She looks at it for a second with big eyes and I smile. "Wow you're really big", she whispers almost inaudibly and then looks me in the eyes says sexily "Do you want me to ride you, Austin Moon?" "Yes", I answer. My cock is throbbing and I need to feel her now. She gets up and takes off her thong slowly. Damn, can I get even harder at this moment?

She positions herself over me. She let the tip of my cock touch her entrance and she started moving her hips, letting me feel how wet she is, teasing me. "Ally, please", I whine, "Stop teasing me!" and with that she lets herself down until she sits on my with my dick fully inside her. Her head falls back and we moan in unison. She jumped up and down on my cock with her breasts bouncing. I grabbed her hips, steadying and helping her. "Fuck, Ally You feel so good", I almost scream. She starts panting and gritting her teeth "I think I'm about to come!". I start moving my hips to her motions. I am close already, too. I feel her walls contracting already. "Oh shit!", she screams, when she comes and I come into her, too. She lets her head fall back, her mouth forming an 'O', arching her back. I groan her name out "Ally, fuck, Ally!".

She collapses on top of me breathing heavy. I hug her tight until she rolls over next to me. "That was amazing", she whispers with her eyes closed. "M-hm", is all I get out before we fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUSTIN POV**

I woke up still snuggled to something, but it didn't feel like Ally. I open my eyes to see that it's a blanket. Where's Ally? I sat down on my bed, searching for my boxers and any hint to where Ally could be. My boxers lay across my room, but Ally's clothes are gone. I put on some clothes and look for my phone. 2 missed calls and 1 text. The calls are from my parents, who went on vocation for 2 weeks. I probably should call them back, but first I need to find Ally. I open my messages "Hey Austin, I'm sorry I left you without saying anything, but I really needed to go home or my dad would've been worried". I'll just visit her later at Sonic Boom.

I wave at Ally through the glass doors and lean over the counter to kiss her. Man, I missed her taste already. "Uhhm, what are you doing, Austin?", she looks confused. "What? What do you mean? After last night you won't even kiss me?", I answer harsher than I wanted to. "But Austin we can't do this here and now. People will see us!", she says. "What are you talking about?! Who cares?", now I'm confused and she looks at me like I'm speaking in a foreign language. "I'm talking about that last night was beautiful, but you know how awkward things were between us the last time we tried to date. I think we should wait, before we make things official", she tries to explain behavior. She's probably right, but where did that sudden change of attitude come from? Yesterday she didn't give a shit about who saw us and now this? I long for her lips on mine, feeling her body, her soft skin. "Maybe we should talk about his later", she says with her hand on my shoulder. She probably saw how upset I am.

I go up to her practice room to play some of our songs, and maybe try to write a new one. That never worked out well but now I have inspiration. Ally is the girl of my dreams, everything I ever wanted and my inspiration. After a while of just strumming some chords on the guitar , Ally comes upstairs and sits down in a chair opposite if mine. "That sounds really good", she smiles. "Thanks", I smile back. She walks over to the piano and plays the same chords, "This would be an awesome song!", her whole face lights up , "I'm so proud of you!". I sit down next to her and we start playing together. When our hands touch, she looks at me. She's so beautiful and I can't resist. I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips and this time she lets me. Soon we deepen the kiss, our tongues dancing in our mouths. My hands run though her curly hair, while hers rest on my leg.

Her hand slips under my shirt, feeling every inch of my belly and slowly going up to my chest. With one quick move and a short break of our kiss, I take off my shirt throwing it on the ground. I can already feel my dick getting harder. Ally runs her hands through my hair, while I massage her breast over her shirt. Soft moans escape her mouth and I get harder and harder. Her shirt joins mine on the floor afterwards. She's wearing a pink strapless bra today. Damn she looks so hot. I kiss her neck, licking her soft spot with my hands on her boob. "Oh, Austin", she whispers with her eyes closed. When I reach her chest I take off her bra and kiss every inch of her breasts, first nibbling her right nipple and then turning my attention to her left, while Ally's moaning. My dick is throbbing and aching for some kind of friction. "Take me now, Austin", she says sexily like she just read my mind, her eyes still closed, concentrating on the pleasure I give her.

I try to take off her skirt, meanwhile she's unbuttoning my pants and takes down my boxers. My cock springs out. She grabs it and moves her hand up and down. Her touch makes me weak Damn, this feels so good. I throw my head back in sexual pleasure. Before I'm about to come, she stops her movements. "Alls, why did you stop?!", I wail. "No coming before I do", she winks at me laughing. "Oh, is that so?", I grin and lay her down on the piano chair, so that her ass is up in front of me, her breasts pressing into the chair, my fingers circling her womanhood over her damp panties.

"Austin, please, I need to feel you inside of me!", she groans. I take her panties off and throw them on the floor. "You really want this?", I ask her during teasing her entrance with my rock hard cock. "Austin, please!", she cries out and without any hesitation I slide my penis inside of her soaking wet folds. "Oh my god", we groan out almost at the same time. When I'm fully in, I rock my hips slowly against her getting faster and faster with every thrust until my balls slam against her, making noises. I grab her hair and hold on to it as she rolls her hips to my motions. She moans out my name "Austin, oh, Austin!", which turns me on even more. "I'm about to come, Ally", I groan through gritted teeth, my head falling back once again and just as my cum flows into her, her walls start clamping around me ans she screams out between her now heavy breaths "Fuck, Austin, fuck!".

Both of us panting and covered with sweat, we try to find our clothes and put them back on. "That was amazing!", I say. "The best sex, I've ever had!", she agrees. Fully dressed again, we sit back on the piano chair, where we just worked our magic. Just thinking about it gets me semi-hard again, but I try to shrug it off. I know she's thinking about it, too, because she isn't touching the piano and just staring somewhere with a smile on her beautiful face.

**ALLY POV**

The sex was so good. Not that I had a lot of sex, but it was way better than with my ex boyfriends. Austins toned body, his awesome awesome moves and his big friend just... nothing could ever make me feel like he does. But I'm afraid that things will get awkward between us and stop us from writing music together. What if we don't last? What if we ruin this friendship forever? But what if we do last? What if we will be a happy old married couple one day? All these thoughts drive me crazy since last night, but Austin doesn't seem to have these problems. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. Suddenly he interrupts my thoughts "Would you like to go out tonight? Maybe dinner and then to the movies?", he smiles his sweet smile at me, that makes me weak every time. I know if I say yes, it will be our first real date. If I say yes, we'll officially start dating.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be kind of a fluff chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY POV **

"Do you mean like a... a _date_?", I ask. What a dumb question, of course he does. "Uhmm... Yeah.. No... Only if you want it to be a date", he says nervously. "I...", I start but Austin interrupts me "Look , Ally, I know you're concerned, I know we tried this before, I know you're afraid. But so am I. When we tried it a while ago... Maybe it just wasn't the right time, but I feel like we could do it this time. I mean, last time things were awkward and weird between us, but hey we had sex and just wrote an awesome song. It's not like last time, it's different and you know it. If you still don't want this, I respect it, but I gotta be honest with you know... I don't think things will ever be the same between us after last night and I don't know, if I could be just friends with you and watch you date other guys. It would... it would break me.", he says almost tears filling his eyes at the last sentence. I'm surprised by his rant, but it's true. Things could never be the same and if we don't try this now, we maybe will never get our chance again.

I take a deep breath and say "Yes, let's go out tonight." and smile at him. He opens his eyes wildly with a big grin on his face. "Really?", he asks. "Yes", I grin back at him. He's so happy at my answer, it's almost ridiculous. "O-Okay, then uhmm... I'll go home, get ready and I'll pick you up at like 7? Can you be ready in like an hour or do you need more time? We cou-", "No, one hour is perfectly fine", I interrupt him. He's so excited, it's really cute. "Okay then see you later!", he jumps out of his seat and blows a kiss at me before going out of the practice room. I catch it and wave back at him. When he's gone, I realize that I got so much to do. Hair, make up, choose the right outfit, painting my nails, … I need to start now.

I open my closet and I just can't find the right outfit. I tried on a hundreds outfit, before I find the right one. A blue dress, tight but not too tight, brown high heels and some bracelets and a cute necklace. I curl my hair and put on some make up. Just when I'm finished the door bell rings. Austin. I rush to the front door, "Ready?", he asks. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and red sneakers. "Yes. You look handsome", I compliment him. "Oh, well, you should look at you! You look so beautiful!", he says gesturing his hands up and down my body. "Thanks!, I blush tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I got my moms car, so we could drive to the restaurant", he says opening the door for me. I get in and ask "So where are we going?". "It's a surprise", he winks before getting in the car himself.

We drive for what seems like hours, before Austin pulls into a parking lot. "Is this the -" "Yeah, it is the new fancy restaurant everyone's talking about", he smirks. "But how did you..." "How I got a table for 2 so quick? Ally, please, I'm Austin Moon.", he laughs. Wow, I never thought he would take me here and once again Austin surprised me. He is serious with this dating thing...

The food was really delicious and fancy. Nothing I've ever eaten comes close to _this._"Wow, Austin, I seriously can't believe you took me here. It's _amazing_!", I say through all the talks of the many people that are here. "Well, for you I would do anything", he smiles, "You told me that you wanted to eat here, so here we are". "You're so sweet, Austin.", I smile back and I can see in his eyes how happy he is. "So what movie do you wanna watch later?", he asks, "Probably some girly romantic movie.", he sighs. I laugh "You know me so well."

After he pays for the food and tips our waiter, we go to the movie theater. He buys the tickets, while I get something to eat and drink. The evening has been wonderful until now. "Got the food?", he asks curiously. "Yes, I did. How can you even think about food after all we got back at the restaurant?!", I cackle. "Uh hello? It's food! I love food!", he says as if it's obvious to eat that much. "You're crazy!"

During the movie Austin puts his arm around me and I snuggle up to him. We don't really watch the movie, but enjoy our time together, so close and no one can interrupt us. He starts playing with my hair and I smile against his shoulder, looking up to him every now and then instead of watching the movie. I know we made the right decision to give us a chance again. "What?", he chuckles quietly when he notices that I'm staring at him. "What? Nothing!", I whisper. He smiles and softly kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back but stop it before he can deepen it. "Not here, Austin", I say against his lips softly. "You're right!, he says before he pecks my lips and turns his attention back to the movie.

After the movie he drives me back home. "This was a marvelous date", he says when we reach my front door. "Yeah, it was really lovely", I smile, "We should do this again sometime.". "Definitely!W had so much fun!", he reaches down to kiss me, but before he can my dad opens the door. "Oh hey there, Ally. Austin", he gives him a nod, but looks at him angrily. "Uhm bye, see you tomorrow then", I fake a smile. Damn, dad, I really longed for his kiss, the taste of his lips. "Yeah, bye, Ally", he smiles back nervously, waving goodbye before turning his back to us and driving away. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow.", I whisper inaudibly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUSTIN POV**

_Ally is presses up against the wall, her legs around my waist and we kiss passionately. She moans, when I grind my hips into her. "This feels so good, babe", I groan against her mouth, breathing heavily and then crashing my lips on her neck, making her moan even more. "Oh yeah, Austin. Harder! Faster!", she screams. Suddenly her screams get drowned by music. My ring tone. "You're not gonna pick that up right?", she asks._

I open my eyes. Damn, it was just a dream. My phone is buzzing and ringing under my phone. I look at the watch. 7 am. Who on earth would call me at this time?! "Hello?", I say in a raspy, sleepy voice. "Hey, Austin, it's Trish. We have things to talk about." "What do you mean? Couldn't you wait until later? You woke me up man...", I complain. "No, I couldn't! Have you checked your social media?", she asks kind of annoyed. "No, like I told you, I just woke up. Why? What's on there?", I ask. "You and Ally all over the internet! Eating at a fancy restaurant, holding hands, watching a romantic movie...", I stopped listening to her. Of course she was angry. "So?", I say annoyed after she finally stopped talking?" "So? _So? _That's all you have to say? First of all, how could you _not _tell me about your date? And Dez? I already asked him and he didn't know anything about it, either." "Oh, come on, Trish. We would've told you today, it was kinda spontaneous.", I laugh, "You're just too curious about this stuff." "Well, whatever, I wanna hear everything at our meeting today. See you later!", she says and hangs up.

After she hangs up, I think about my wet dream with Ally. I just can't stop thinking about her since our first time in bed. She really is the girl of my dreams. I feel my dick getting hard and I try to think about something else, but I can't. Damn, now I have to take care of it... or I call Ally and ask her to come over? No, bad idea. I get under the shower and let the hot water run over my naked body and I slowly start moving my hands along my hard cock. I imagine Ally's hands running up and down my penis and it turns me on even more. I get faster and faster. When I'm close, I scream Ally's name and finally I come. How I wish I could come on her or in her...

**ALLY POV**

I've been thinking about him all the time. I thought about calling him like a thousand times. Just hearing his voice makes me so happy. I also thought bout talking to Trish about it, but I guess she was either sleeping or 'working', so I didn't. I can talk to her, when she visits me later on her lunch break or at our team meeting. All that's left now, is writing into my book and the words just kept flowing. I have so much inspiration for new songs, mostly love songs. I write about his luscious blonde hair, his mesmerizing brown eyes, his super sweet personality, his amazing voice, his muscular body... By the time I stop writing, I'm even more in love with him and kind of horny.

Dez was the first one to come to the store for the meeting. "Hey, Dez", I greet him, when he comes through the door. "Hey, what's up Ally?", he waves at me and then leans on the counter. Things are always awkward between us two, but before we could start talking Austin comes through the doors, dressed in a red shirt, white pants and black sneakers. Wow he looks so hot. "Hey, Dez and Ally!", he says with a wide smile. He comes over and hugs me tight and I can smell his cologne. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Austin.", I say while pulling back from the hug, even though I don' want to. "I'm sorry I'm late guys, my boss is such a douche! He wouldn't let me go, because I had a 'two hour lunch break', like what? I totally did _not _have a two hour lunch break! Or... maybe I did, I mean I took a nap and well I cant control the goddamn time! Ughh! But now here I am!", Trish comes over to us. "Awe look at the lovebirds over here! Tell me everything! From beginning to the end, and don't leave anything out!", she says excited.

I look at Austin, who already looked at me nervously. I have no idea what to tell her. We obviously can't tell her about the night after the school party and yesterday in the practice room. "Well, we were writing a song yesterday and when we were... kinda out of ideas we decided to go out and eat something and then see a movie and that's it actually", I shrug, "But... how do you already know about us? I wanted to tell you later?", I ask curiously. "Oh, hon, have you ever heard of the internet? You two are _all over_ it!", she says. "What?!", I ask shocked. How could they know about us _so fast_? How is that even possible? "Oh, c'mon Ally, what did you expect? You're dating Austin Moon now", Austin winks and starts laughing. I let out a fake laugh. Can't be that bad after all right?

**AUSTIN POV**

I try to relax Ally with lame jokes, but I know they're not working. She's concerned about all the attention we will get and probably about all the hate she will get like my ex-girlfriends. None of my relationships lasted long because of them, but I can't let that happen to Ally and me. I love my fans but when it's about relationships they go crazy. Some loved my girlfriends and others send them and me hate mails, so after a while they just couldn't take it anymore. And the jealousy some fans had towards Ally won't make this all better.

At the meeting, we talk about next songs, singles, music videos, concerts, a possible tour and if we should confirm our relationship. "Absolutely, I don't and can't lie to my fans.", I say. "Yeah, you're right", says Ally, but she doesn't look happy. "It's the only right thing to do", Trish says and we all nod, "At the next interview you should confirm it", she gives us a supportive smile. "You two are so adorable and _finally_ you started dating. It took you so goddamn long! Everyone knows that you two are meant to be except you", she laughs.

**ALLY POV**

After the meeting everyone leaves except Austin and I can't stop staring at him. I can't believe he's my boyfriend. The boy I had a crush on for so long, the international pop star Austin Moon. Every girl would give anything to be in my place. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?", he asks with a big grin on his face. "It's just... I can't believe how lucky I am. Austin Moon dates his dorky songwriter", I shake my head, still smiling. "Because you're the most beautiful girl", he smiles softly. He gets closer to me an pulls me close into a tight hug. "I toured all over the world, but I've never met a girl, who's more stunning than you", he whispers into my hair. I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. No one ever made me feel like this, so beautiful, so special. "That's the nicest thing someone ever said to me", I say against his chest. For a while we're just quiet, standing there hugging each other and I listen to his heart beat still in disbelief about my luck.

* * *

**The next chapter will contain more smut again ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUSTIN POV**

I can't believe Ally and me are dating. The girl of my dreams, the only girl I ever wanted. I smile into her hair and pull her even closer. "Austin... help... I... can't... breath", she stutters. "Oops sorry", I chuckle letting her go. "Thanks", she says takes a deep breath and then she laughs. Her big smile on her face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "So, wanna watch a movie tonight? At my house? We could order some pizza and I'll even let you choose the movie", I suggest. "Yeah, sure.", she says, "Are your parents still away?", she asks. "Yes", I answer, "Do you already know what movie you wanna watch so I can get it or will you get it later?", I ask her. "I'll get it later. It will be a surprise", she winks.

**ALLY POV**

After Austin went home and I closed the store, I walk home to get ready for the movie night with Austin. I take a shower and put on pink comfy shorts and a white tight T-Shirt. I let my curly hair fall naturally and put some make up, but not too much. After checking myself in the mirror, I set out for Austin's house. Yesterday we watched a movie that I wanted to see, so I decide to get a movie that Austin would like this time.

When I'm finally there, he opens the door only wearing boxer shorts with a muscle shirt. "Hey", he smiles, "You look beautiful". "Oh, shut up", I grin tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He moves to the side, so I can get in. "I just wanted to order the pizzas.", he says walking off to the kitchen, "I'll be right back. You can go to the living room and put the DVD in", he shouts back.

When we sat down on the couch, I start the movie and Austin puts his arm around me and I snuggle against his chest. "I can't believe you chose this movie", he chuckles, "I thought you didn't like horror movies." "Yeah, I don't but we watched a romantic one yesterday, so today we'll watch something you like", I say. "Thanks, Ally", he says and kisses my hair.

After a while the door bell rings, "Yes, pizza!", he says cheerfully, jumping up and jogging to the door. He comes back with a giant pizza box. "So I made a special order for us", he says smiling softly, "Open it!". He sits back down handing me the box. Curiously I open it and a heart shaped pizza is in it. "Awe, Austin... This is so sweet!", I say with a big smile on my face and kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah and a bit cheesy, like literally. I had them put on extra cheese", he laughs and so do I. Austin is just too cute. We eat the pizza and continue to watch the movie, snuggled up against each other.

When a sex scene is on, Austin looks at me and I kiss him softly on the lips. The kiss grows deeper and more passionate, our tongues battling for dominance. At that point we both don't pay attention to the movie, but only to the kiss. He grabs my leg and pulls me on his lap. I run my hair through his soft blond hair and he plays with the hem of my shirt. All day long I waited for this moment. Feeling his lips on mine, feeling his breath against my skin. Nothing in the world matters, when I'm with him, none of my problems.

We breake the kiss to catch our breaths and Austin gets off my shirt, his hands immediately feeling my boobs over my bra. I let out a quiet moan and crash my lips on his neck. I leave sloppy kisses on his skin. He closes his eyes and his fingers try to open my bra. When he finally succeeds, he lays me down on the couch and hovers above me, his forearm next to my head and his hands in my hair. "You're so beautiful", he whispers against my lips and gives me a quick kiss. Then he takes my nipple into his mouth and I groan "Oh god", biting my lip.

He keeps playing with my boobs with his tongue, circling it around my nipple, kissing them and biting them playfully. I close my eyes to concentrate only on the pleasure he gives me, my hands running down his back until I reach the hem of it and pull it off. I feel his bare, muscular back and he shivers under my touch. I can feel a pool forming between my legs already.

Finally he travels further down with his mouth, leaving open mouth kisses all over my belly until he reaches my shorts. I lift my hips so he can get them off with my panties. He kisses my belly button and goes down with his lips until he reaches my womanhood. He circles his tongue over my clitoris and I moan at his touch. Then he licks from my entrance to my clit whispering "Mhm". This feel so damn good. I grab his hair to hold his head in place. My moans soon fill the room. He slips his tongue into me and I gasp. "Oh my god", I almost scream out of pleasure. He circles his thumb on my clit and I'm about to come. "Austin...I'm so... close", I stutter.

He suddenly stops and stands up, his boner to be seen over his boxers. "Why did you stop? What the hell are you doing?!", I whine longing for his touch again. He just smiles at me and gets of his boxers. His long dick is almost next to my face, when he strips and before he could move again, I reach out for it with my hands and stroke it slowly. He lets out a loud groan at the sudden touch, that he craved for. "Damn, Ally", he says through gritted teeth. Precum comes through his slit and I use it as lube and spread it all over his cock.

Then he reaches down to kiss me and gets back on me his penis inches away from my entrance. "What do you want me to do?", he whispers into my ear sexily and a cold shiver ran down my spine. "Fuck me, Austin", I say back. "Uh-uh, Ally, what's the magic word?", he chuckles and I scream through clenched teeth "Please", lingering after his cock in me. Without any more teasing he enters me and we both let out loud moans. My hands run down his back, probably leaving long scratches and he grabs my hair. He slowly pumps in and out of me, getting faster with every thrust. I wrap my legs around his waist and meet his movements with my hips. Sweat is trickling down his forehead and his eyes locked with mine.

"Ally, I'm close", he says between his heavy breaths. "Me, too, baby", I whisper back and suddenly I feel an overwhelming pleasure and I almost forget how to breath. I bore my nails into Austins back and throw my head back in sexual pleasure. Then I feel his load shooting inside of me and he lets out a long groan, his eyes shut. He thrust into me for the last time and collapses on me, both of us panting.

After we both of us caught our breaths, Austin rolls over off me and hugs me from the side. We realize that the movie is already finished and the credits are on. "Wow, such a great movie", he laughs into my hair, before turning off the TV and falling asleep next to me. I close my eyes and listen to his quiet snores, before I drop off myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot to do this week :)**

**Hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

**AUSTIN POV**

I open my eyes. The sun is already up and shining bright through the curtains. I can hear Ally quietly snoring next to me. Slowly I get up, so I don't wake her up and look for my boxers and shirt. When I finally found them and put them on, I walk to the kitchen and prepare us a nice breakfast. I make pancakes, my favorite food, and I get some pickles, Ally's favorite food. I'm not sure, if she wants to eat them for breakfast, but I still get some.

When I finished everything, Ally comes in with only her underwear on. I can feel my crotch twitch already. She rubs her eyes and yawns, "What are you doing?". "I...uhm I just made some breakfast!", I say showing her the table with two plates, a stack of pancakes, a glass of pickles and a rose in a vase. "Awe, thanks", she says wrapping her arms around me. I hug her back and feel her naked skin beneath my fingers. "That's really sweet.", she says, "You even got some pickles!", she chuckles into my shoulder. "Everything for my girlfriend", I whisper and she laughs. "Let's eat then!", she says pulling back and sitting in a chair.

**ALLY POV**

Austin is really sweet to me. Nobody ever made me feel so special, he even thought about my favorite food. And seeing him standing there by the stove turned me really on. His face was full with flour, but I didn't tell him because it was kinda cute. "So, what do you wanna do today?", he asked after we finished breakfast. "I have to work at Sonic Boom later and then I have to work on some songs for me", I answer. I'd rather spend my whole day with him, but I know I can't. "Oh", he says, the disappointment clearly audible, "I thought we could spent the day together". "Don't be sad, Austin, we can spend the day tomorrow together!", I smile.

"That would be awesome!", he smiles back, "Well, when do you have to be at Sonic Boom?", he asks. I look at the watch, "In 3 hours, but I have to get ready before that, so I have to leave in 2 hours.", I answer. "2 hours, huh?", he smirks and walks over to me and lifts me out of my chair and sits me down on the kitchen counter. "2 hours are more than enough for what I'm planning", he whispers against my lips, before he crashes his lips on mine.

His hands are on my hips, while mine run though his thick blond hair. Our tongues are dancing with each other, tasting and exploring each others mouths. He starts kissing my neck, nibbling and licking on my sweet spot, making me moan. His hands cup my boobs over my bra and squeeze them gently. I close my eyes and I can feel myself getting wetter already. I unbuckle my bra and throw it on the floor and Austin immediately puts one of my nipple into his mouth. "Oh my god", I moan as I massage my other boob with my own hand. Austin plays with my panties, which turns me on even more, until he gets them off. "Spread your legs", he smirks getting off of my boob and I did as he said.

He gets down so his face is right in front of my womanhood. He gave me a dirty smile, before he started licking me. His tongue goes from my entrance to my clit, over and over and over again. I still massage my boob and steady myself with my other hand on the counter. "Baby, this feels so good", I say between heavy breaths. He puts my clitoris in his mouth and hums "Mhm!", against it and the sensation the vibrations give me make me scream. When he sees, how much pleasure that gives me, he starts humming one of his songs against my clit until I moan, that I'm close. He starts swirling his tongue around my clit and pushes two fingers into me pumping them in and out of me.

"Come for me", he whispers. "Oh my god, Austin!", I scream as I come over his fingers and face. I arch my back and my legs shake uncontrollably. My orgasm was so intense that my toes curled. "Damn, Austin!", I say between gritted teeth,"You make me feel so good". As my orgasm finishes, he thrusts his fingers into me the last time before taking them out of me and licking his fingers clean. "You taste so good, baby", he says before kissing me on the mouth. I have to break the kiss soon, because I'm still breathing heavy from the orgasm.

I get off of the kitchen counter and see that Austin's boxers are tight around his crotch area. I push him against the nearest wall and grab his dick over his boxers and he lets out a loud groan. I start softly massaging him and study his face, while doing it. He closes his eyes and throws his head back. "Mhm, damn, Ally, I need more", he says. "Is that so?", I smirk and pull his boxers down and kneel in front of him so that my mouth is almost touching his big cock. I wrap my hand around him and start slowly pumping him and take his balls in my mouth. "Oh god!", he moans.

I work my way higher with my mouth until reach the base of his cock. I start licking him and then take him into my mouth as far as I can. I swirl my tongue around him and pump the rest of his dick, that doesn't fit into my mouth, with my hand. He gently grabs my hair, but doesn't move my head and I'm thankful for that. He's so big, I couldn't get more of him into my mouth. "Shit, babe, I'm about to come!", he screams through the whole house. I start moving my head up and down his shaft and then I can feel him come into my mouth and I gladly swallow it.

"Oh my god", he says panting and sits next to me on the floor, "This was amazing". I snuggle up against him and kiss him softly on his chest. "I... know... right", I say between the kisses. He leans his head against the wall, still trying to catch his breath. After a while I lay my head in the crook of his neck and we just sit there for a while thinking about the great sex we just had.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, I had so much to do. I'm honestly so sorry, but now I have more time to write and I'll update more often :)**

**I know this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you guys still like it. It's also a bit different from the other chapters :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it and if you have any request or ideas let me know :)**

* * *

"I gotta go now", I say after a while of just sitting there with him and get up to collect my clothes. Austin gets up, too, and puts on his boxers. "Maybe I'll visit you later", he says before kissing my lips softly. I just smile and say good bye.

After I went home to get ready, I went to work at Sonic Boom. All I can think about is Austin. Damn, I fell hard for him. I liked him for a long time, but now that he's actually my boyfriend it just feels so different. He is mine. And I know that I won't ever let him go. He treats me good, we're best friends, he's my inspiration. "Hello, Ally? You okay?", Trish interrupts my daydreaming. "Oh hey, I didn't see you come in", I answer. "Yeah, I noticed that", she laughs, "What are you thinking about?", she smirks. "What? Nothing!", I grin. "Yeah sure", she says, "Tell me everything, how was your movie date?", she says.

After I told her everything and she leaves again for work, after her boss send her several messages, my shift is over and I go into my practice room. The words just flow out of me. I have so many ideas, so many words to describe the way Austin is making me feel like. I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet, like the girls in romantic movies. I feel like I found the one, the one I'm meant to be, the one I will get old with together, the one that I will never stop loving no matter what happens in the future. I feel like I finally found the love I craved for for so long.

Just thinking about him makes me so happy. Thinking about his smile, his voice, his eyes, his hair, his smell, the way he loves music and performing, the way he dances when he's on stage, the way he moves his hips... Oh god, thinking about him also gets me really horny. * buzz buzz * My phone. A message from Austin. "Hey Ally, I can't come to visit you today. sorry babe. My parents just called, they're coming earlier than planned. See you tomorrow, Love Austin."

Shit. I already felt that I was wet between my legs, who's gonna please me now. I just want his cock inside of me right now. But I can't be mad at him, he has a good reason and he said he would come _maybe _anyways. I will just try to ignore it, try to ignore that I yearn for some kind of friction. I try to concentrate on the song I'm working on right now but I just can't. All I can think about is Austin. And I decide to do something I've never done before. Some girls at school talked about it, but I've never done it.

I lock the door, lay down on the couch in the practice room, close my eyes and... and... what comes next? How do you masturbate? I imagine Austin being here with me and I imagine him grabbing and massaging my boobs, so I grab my boobs and softly knead them. Slowly I let my hand travel further down, until I reach my pants and I unbutton it and let my hand slip into my underwear. My folds are soaking wet by now. I imagine Austin circling his fingers around my clit and let out a quiet moan. I grab my boobs with my free hand. "Mhm, Austin", I whisper. Then I imagine him putting first one finger inside of me, then two, then finally three, and pumping them in and out of me. I circle my thumb around my clit, while thrusting my fingers in and out of myself until I cum. "Holy shit", I scream, while arching my back and my legs shaking.

I lay there for a while, trying to recover from my orgasm. That felt amazing, I think to myself, but I wish Austin had really done that to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is kinda fluffy, but I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

**AUSTIN POV**

I feel really bad for letting Ally down, but I didn't have another chance. For some reason my parents decided to come earlier from their trip and I had to tidy up the house and pick them up from the airport. I'm sure Ally understands that but I'm still feeling bad. I was so looking forward to see her.

After I cleaned up and went to the airport, my parents told me all the stuff they did, but I didn't really pay attention to them. Just some nodding and smiling at their stories. My mind is somewhere else. I really need to make it up to Ally. I have to plan something amazing for her, for us. But what?

Finally at home, I go into my room with the excuse that I'm really tiered and need some rest. I just lay on my bed and try to think of a surprise for Ally until I have an idea. A picknick. At night. In the park where we're alone in the moon shine and under the stars. "Hey Ally, are you still awake?", I text her. Just a few minutes later she texts back "Hey! Yeah I am. Why? What's up?". "I'm gonna pick you up in an hour", I text her and get up from my bed.

After I made sure that my parents went to bed, I go downstairs into the kitchen and make some sandwiches and take a bottle of champagne with me. We're technically not allowed to but who cares. Probably Ally, but not tonight, I'll make sure of that. I also pack some fruits and pickles and get some flowers out of the garden, before I get the car keys and drive to hers. "Come out", I finally answer her to all of her questions, "Where are we going" "Austin answer me" "Where are you taking me" "Austin?" "Austin I'm dieing of excitement here please say something". I quietly laughed at how excited she was, get out of the car and wait for her with the flowers in my hand.

She is wearing shorts and a sweater and she's slowly tiptoeing over to the car. "What's this all about? Are these for me, aw thanks, Austin!", she whispers while taking the flowers out of my hand. "Get in the car", I whisper into her ear and I can feel her shiver under my voice, "I have a surprise for you". "Where are we going?", she asks while getting in the car. "You'll see", I snicker and drive off.

"What are we doing at the park?", she asks me, when we arrive. "I made us a picknick!", I smiled holding up the basket I prepared. She just smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. "You really didn't have to do that", she says. "Yes I did, I just let you down earlier even though I sad I would come.", I answer. "You're so sweet."

I take her to the highest hill in the park and spread a blanket for us. She sits dow and looks into the basket. "You even got pickles!", she laughs. She opens the jar and eats some. Just watching her eating pickles makes me happy. "What? Why are you staring at me?", she laughs. "You're beautiful, Ally Dawson.", I whisper and even in just the moon light I can see that she blushed. "Thanks", she says sheepishly and leans in to kiss me on the cheek. "Oh that's all I get for that compliment?", I joke and push her down and get on her and kiss every inch of her face while she just laughs underneath me. Then she grabs my hair and pulls my face down on her lips. I smile into the kiss and she does, too.

"I love you", I whisper against her lips before I realize what I said. My mouth was faster than my thoughts and it just slipped out. She was just as shocked as I was. It came suddenly and unexpected. "I..." , I start while getting off of her, but she interrupts me, "I love you, too, Austin". It was just a silent whisper. I look at her and she smiled. "What?", I ask pretending that I didn't hear it. "Oh you heard me", she laughs and boxes my arm and sit down on my lap. She looked deeply into my eyes. I can't believe that we just said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. Even though I knew she liked me in that way, it made me feel so happy. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I know that I would not stop smiling for a long time.

I crash my mouth on hers and our tongues dance with each other. She grabs my hair and my hands travel down her body to her hips. The kiss gets deeper and deeper as she slowly grinds her hips on me. I flip us over so that she's lying on the blanket and I'm over her. I start to kiss and suck on her neck and collarbone while she wraps her legs around my hips and her hands slip under my shirt. After a while she says, "Austin, stop. We can't do this here". "What... do... you... mean?", I ask her between kisses until I reach her face and look at her. "We're in the park... We can't do this here.", she answers. "Oh, come on, Ally! No one is here anyways.", I say to her but I see the worry in her eyes, "But what if someone comes?", she protests and I get down off her and lay down next to her, "We don't have to do it, just lying here next to you makes me unbelievably happy", I smile at her and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks.", she says and snuggles up on me. We just lay there looking at the stars. The sight is beautiful, but nothing ever compares to Ally's beauty. Right at this moment is were I wanna live forever. I'm happy, I'm grateful and the most beautiful girl is right next to me. All this sounds so cheesy, I think to myself, but I know that it's true. "You're eyes shine brighter than all the stars in the universe", I whisper but then I realize that she fell asleep on my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALLY POV**

Austin drove me home after he woke me up and I sneaked back into the house. All I could think about was that he loves me. Austin Moon loves me, international popstar, my bestfriend. Every girl would give anything to be me and I'm so happy. I've been waiting for this for so long. I just lay on my bed and think about our beautiful night until I finally fall asleep again.

In the morning I get awake because my phone buzzes under my pillow. "Hey Ally, did you sleep good, beautiful? - Austin" I smile at my screen and text him back, "Yes, how about you?". "Look outside of your window ;)", I slowly get up kind of confused and walk to my window. He stands there with a dozen roses and smiles at me. "I love you" he mouths and I smile. How did I ever deserve a boy like him?

I run down the stairs and through the door and give him a big hug and he swings me around. When we try to stand again, we lose our balance and fall over laughing. "Are you okay?", I ask through my laughs. "Yeah", he laughs. He picks up the destroyed roses, "Uhm I got these for you", he says disappointed. "Thank you they're beautiful", I smile and kiss him. He opens his mouth and licks and bites my lip and asks for entrance. I eventually let his tongue slip into my mouth and deepen the kiss.

"Wanna go inside?", I smirk at him. He picks me up and carries me in and up the stairs to my room. He lays me on my bed and takes his shirt off before he gets on me and kisses me passionately on my lips. I run my hands over his body and feel his soft skin and his abs. His hands are in my hair, softly pulling it. Austin starts kissing my neck and when he reaches my soft spot I let out quiet moans.

I flip us over so that he's on his back now and I'm sitting on him. I put my hands on his chest and slowly move my hips, feeling his erection under me. "I need to feel you, baby", he groans. I kiss him on the lips and get off of the bed to undress completely, while Austin just stares at me. I slowly walk back and unbutton his pants and he wiggles his legs to help me to get his pants off until they lie on the floor along with his shirt, boxers and my cloths. I climb back on top of him and kiss him hard on the lips with my entrance right above his dick. "You're such a tease", Austin says between kisses and I laugh. "I'm so wet for you", I whisper in his ear right before I let his cock slip into me and we both let out a loud moan. I sit on him and steady myself with my hands and start riding him. "Oh shit, you're so good", Austin groans. He starts moving his hips to and meets my motions, as his hands are on my hips.

"Baby, I'm so close", I say. "Me, too", he lets out, "I can't hold back any longer". He closes eyes and with two last thrust we come in unison. I throw my head back in pleasure as I feel Austins cum inside of me. "Fuck, that was good", I say as I collapse on him and he hugs me. I roll next to him with his arm around me and hug him back. We just lay there like that for a long time, not saying a word, just enjoying the presence of each other. Finally I break the silence, "I love you so much, Austin, I always loved you and I always will."

* * *

**Okay, so this is the last chapter for now. To be honst I don't know where to take this story anymore, because I changed my original idea for it as I wrote this and now I'm kind of stuck. I have something else in my mind that I want to start working on, though. I'd be happy if ****you would check it out when I publish it :)**


End file.
